


Supercut

by Geezfries



Series: Cut From the Same Cloth [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, College, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stressed College Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geezfries/pseuds/Geezfries
Summary: It's five years later and it’s move in day for Kuroo and [Y/N] who are on their way to their very first apartment together. During the ride, they think back to the conversation in the hotel in Osaka and begin to reminisce about all the ups and downs in their relationship they had since then.If you haven't read the first part, i would suggest you do so, otherwise the intended impact wont be as meaningful!(And yes the tittle is a Lorde song refrence lol)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Cut From the Same Cloth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131389
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Supercut

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and welcome back!  
> i know i said i was done and moving on to other things, but the story kept going in my head. I hope you're not all tired of it. This part 2 will be much much shorter than the first part and we will get to see How Kuroo ans [Y/N] deal with relationship issues.  
> Don't worry lol, i didn't wake up and choose violence, so it's not gonna be all angst but there is a big chunk of it.  
> As always, mind my horrible spelling and grammar mistakes i'll fix them eventually.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think of this first chapter!!

**~[Y/N] POV~**

“What’s got you all in your head today? Are you that nervous?” Kuroo asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eye for a moment before focusing back on the road. “You’ve been sitting there all quiet for a good ten minutes now.” He took one hand off the steering wheel and brought it down to squeeze the bottom of my thigh.

“Oh nothing, just reminiscing, that’s all. Thinking about how this all started.” I smiled and placed my hand on top of his. 

Outside the car, the rain poured down on the Tokyo streets in sheets, making the already bitter cold january day seem even bleeker.

“Damn, I live in that mind of yours rent free, huh?” he chuckled and brought his hand back to the steering wheel to increase the speed of the windshield wipers then placed it back down on my thigh.

“You have no idea.” i laughed.

“What exactly about though?” he raised an eyebrow and fully turned his head to look at me while we waited at a red light.

“To that conversation we had at the hotel in Osaka all those years ago, where we talked about all the hard times we were in for and if we’d make it out okay.” I smiled sheepishly. 

“We really had no clue what we were in for.” he laughed “Especially my first year of college, that shit was rough.”

“No kidding”

“All those dumb petty arguments,” he sighed.

“Yeah, especially about that lab partner of yours.” i shook my head and smiled

“You were so jealous.” he laughed nervously.

“Could you blame me?” I looked at him expectantly.

“As we established before, no. I was clearly being a shithead.” I could see the reluctant smile playing on his lips while he looked straight ahead at the road.

❤❤❤

The issue started during Kuroo’s second semester as a freshman, the chemistry course he was taking was a lecture/lab combination and for the lab section of the course, he was assigned a partner. It was a few weeks into the semester and Kuroo had told me all about his lab partner Yumie, a girl who was in the chemical engineering program with him.

Kuroo had a lot of friends, he was a popular guy, he was friendly to the point of being a flirt, I knew this. So of course he had other friends that were girls and while the wisps of jealousy over dumb little things would happen, I would let it go and remind myself that there was no reason for those types of thoughts. But there was something about this girl in particular, the way her name rolled off his tongue, the way he always seemed to have a new story that she would always end up being mentioned in, their constant texts back and forth, even though it was all school work related. It all set every one of my senses on high alert. But the day I met her, I knew exactly why.

“Tetsu! you’ll never guess-“ I called after I stumbled through his front door, letting myself in and quickly taking off my shoes, only to stop dead in my tracks as I turned the corner and took in the sight in front of me. Kuroo was where I expected him to be, but he wasn’t alone. sitting next to him under the kotatsu along with a spread of thick textbooks, was a girl. 

She was stunning, absolutely beautiful. Even sitting down I could tell from her long slender legs that she was tall. She had long black hair that flowed past her shoulders and from what I could tell went all the way down her back. Her facial features were sharp and striking, especially her near pitch black eyes which gave me a once over and quickly narrowed before smoothing back down to a pleasant crease to match the warm smile on her full lips. 

“Oh, hey babe.” Kuroo grinned at me, quickly standing when he realized where my eyes had immediately darted to. “This is Yumie-chan, my lab partner. I’ve told you about her.” He smiled.

“You have.” I forced a smile.

Yumie got up from her seat on the floor and towered over me, she was almost as tall as he was.

“It’s very nice to you, [Y/N]-chan. Kuroo-San has told me all about you. It’s a pleasure.” She held out her hand with the same soft smile on her face and I shook it, feeling slightly guilty for my internal hostility towards her.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” I smiled back, more genuinely this time. “Sorry for interrupting you, I didn’t know you would be studying. I should go and let you get back to it.” I laughed sheepishly.

“Oh don’t worry about it,” she giggled, waving me off before placing her hand on his bicep. Immediately loud sirens went off in my head “We were done, just chatting, isn’t that right Kuroo-San?” She shot him a grin and he mirrored it with a nod “He's all yours now.” She said sweetly.

For a millisecond, I saw red. It took everything in me not to remove her hand and pettily tell her _‘he’s always all mine, thank you very much.’_ But I knew better, so I bit the inside on my cheek and gave a sharp “cool.” Before watching her pick up her belongings at an agonizingly slow pace. 

As soon as the front door closed behind her, Kuroo was on me. 

“So,” He grinned and proceeded to place kisses all over my face, while walking us backwards towards his living-room. “What were you saying I'll never guess?” he asked in between kisses, completely brushing over what had just happened. 

“You didn’t tell me you were having her over to study,” I said dryly.

“Didn’t know, it was last minute. You know we usually get our work done tomorrow at the library with the rest of the group, but she has a date or some shit so she asked if she could meet up today to get everything done instead, I didn’t want to go all the way to school today so she offered to come to me instead so it wouldn't be too much on an inconvenience.” He said, sitting back down on the floor and pulling me onto his lap so that my back was pressed to his chest.

“Oh.” I said carefully mulling his words over.

“Yep.” He tightened his hold around my waist.

“So… this won't be like a recurring thing?” I said carefully.

“Of course not, plus we get things done faster when the rest of the group is around. Division of labor and all.” he wiggled his eyebrows. “But even though that took forever, at least I finished a day early.” 

“So that means you’re free tomorrow?” I half turned to face him, some of my hostility still lingering.

“Mmhmm, and I’m taking you out.” He pressed a kiss to my cheek.

“Where to? I raised an eyebrow.

“To wherever you want, Kitten.”

I told myself not to make a big fuss about that day. Kuroo had never given me a reason not to trust him, so I buried my feelings aside and pretended like the thought of her hand on his bicep and the way he smiled at her didn’t bother me. It wasn’t like he was going all out and flirting, I knew first hand how thick he lays it on when he’s interested. What got under my skin was the fact that _she_ was clearly interested, but he didn’t put a stop to any of her advances. But, it still got under my skin.

I’d almost gotten used to just pretending that having to hear all about her whenever I asked kuroo about how his classes were going and watching text back and forth to coordinate didn’t bother me, but it all came to a boiling point a few weeks later. 

I was laid out on Kenma’s bed while he set up his room for our ‘we’re really stressed with school and we need to binge eat junk and watch anime to unwind’ hang out we’d planned.

“It’s already 9:30, he should've been here an hour ago. Remind him that it’s Friday night. If not who knows how long he’ll be at that damn library.” Kenma grumbled, pulling out spare blankets from his closet.

“Right.” I laughed watching him struggle and nearly lose his balance to the weight of the blankets.

I pulled out my phone and as I went to click on his contact, a call from him came through.

I accepted it and soon as the connection stabilized, I was met with the distinct sounds of a party and definitely not the library.

“Hey, kitten” Kuroo’s face popped up on screen, his face was flushed and eyes slightly glazed. 

“Cmon Kuroo-San!” the familiar sound of Yumi’s voice filled my veins with ice. “Just have one more drink with us!” A shit eating grin and a devilish glint in his eyes that I’m was all too familiar with spread across his face at the sound of her voice. Seeing that made my stomach churn.

A slew of ‘yeah’ in varying degrees of enthusiasm from about six different voices followed.

“Sorry, I should be making my way home now.” He slurred and apologized to the unseen crowd. 

A chorus of boos echoed. 

“Oh shut it!” He laughed and I watched on screen as he made his way around an unfamiliar house while the voices and noises faded away.

Kenma on the other hand had made his way over to his desk and was shifting uncomfortably on his computer chair and pretended to be busy on a game, politely pretending not to eavesdrop.

“Are you drunk?” I hissed in a hushed tone.

“Yeah.” He cackled obnoxiously. “Yup.”

I took a deep breath to calm myself while I took a full assessment of the situation. 

“Hey,” He grinned at me from the screen. “Um, can you call me a cab?” He hiccuped.

“I don’t know where you are.” I said, not bothering to hide my annoyance.

“Shit. I don’t know where I am either.” he slurred happily.

At that, Kenma stopped pretending and fully turned around in his chair wearing a look of Worry and annoyance that matched my own.

“This isn’t funny!” I snapped and his eyes widened.

“That was so cute” he giggled “holy shit you’re so fucking cute.” 

“Tetsuro.” I hissed. “ I need you to tell me where the hell you are.”

“I’m in a room.” He said in a sing-song voice.

“You know that’s not what I mean.” 

“I’m in a house!” 

Kenma crossed the room and held out his hand, I handed the phone to him wordlessly.

“Kuro.” His tone was as sharp as his glare. “Stop fucking around and share your location from your phone, now.” 

“I forgot how!” Kuroo whined

“No you didn’t.” Kenma rolled his eyes.

“I-i didn’t! but it’s hard and my head’s all spiny and I don’t want to think right now, if I do I’ll throw up.” He slurred

“Do. It.” Kenma glared at him.

“O-ok” he hiccuped then after a minute of random shuffling and tapping noises, my phone chimed with a notification that Kuroo was sharing his location with me. Kenma handed the phone back to me and pulled out his own opening up a rideshare app and typing in the address kuroo had sent.

“We’re gonna call you a cab but you’re gonna stay on the phone okay?” I reassured him. On the inside I was seething but I still wanted to make sure he got home to us in one piece. “What’s your phone battery percentage right now?” 

After a moment of squinting and looking genuinely distraught he slowly slurred out,“43?” 

“That's good” I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. “Do you have your wallet on you? I.D?” I watched his face scrunch in concentration as he felt his pockets for his belongings.

“Yep.” he smiled happily.

“Cab will be there in 7 minutes” Kenma sighed.

“Good, now grab the rest of the stuff and go wait for the cab.” I instructed.

Nearly half an hour later, we met the cab outside and quickly dragged Kuroo into the Kozume's home before he could make a ruckus outside. Once inside the thankfully empty house (courtesy of Mr. and Mrs. Kozume’s weekly date night) we clumsily made our way upstairs to Kenma’s room.

As soon as Kuroo saw Kenma’s bed he flopped right on it and began to snore. Leaving Kenma and I to simmer in our quiet rage for a few minutes.

I kneeled down on the floor to be eye level with his sleeping form, he looked so peaceful in his sleep as if he didn’t have a care in the world and that made me all the more angry. Kenma noticed my tension and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. 

“I’ll call his dad, tell him he’s sleeping over... don’t worry, he’ll be fine.” 

“I know he will.” I said bitterly.

“You can give him his earful tomorrow, don’t worry we’re on the same boat I don’t care how hungover he is. I’m not letting him off the hook for this shit either.” Kenma assured me.

“At least make sure to get him some water and acetaminophen... and maybe put a bucket down just in case, we don’t know what he had or how much of it.” I sighed.

“Right.” Kenma glared down at Kuroo.

“Im gonna get going.”

“Night, Ken.”

“Night.”

That night I couldn't sleep. Even though I knew he was in the safety of Kenma’s bed, I was still worried and that pissed me off even more than I already was. I shifted restlessly in my bed until the sun came up, and at around 6:45 in the morning my phone rang. I looked to see Kuroo’s face pop up on my screen and I let it go to voicemail.

This cycle repeated about four times until he sent a text.

**[❤Tetsu❤]:** I know ur awake.

 **[❤Tetsu❤]:** im outside

 **[❤Tetsu❤]:** can i come up?

I opened the message but didn't reply. After a few minutes I heard his faint sneeze then a groan, followed by cursing.

I opened the conversation once more.

**[Y/N]:** go home.

 **[❤Tetsu❤]:** please let me talk to you first.

 **[Y/N]:** No.

 **[❤Tetsu❤]:** We both know neither of us is gonna rest until we talk.

 **[❤Tetsu❤]:** i know you’re mad but please.

I knew he was right about that and I also knew that that idiot would wait out there all morning in the freezing cold if he had to. I hastily got out of bed and sneaked my way downstairs quickly putting on my shoes, as well as a sweater and my coat over my pajamas and then quietly slipped out the front door.

At the sight of me, Kuroo startled but then his face twisted into guilt and shame.

“[Y/N], I'm so-.” he began his apology but I walked right past him and made my way out into the quiet neighborhood. 

“Where are you going?” he said, quickly catching up to me.

“To take you home.” I said dryly.

“But i want to talk.” he said miserably. Then he suddenly winced at the sound of a firetruck a few streets over blaring its sirens. His hangover was clearly in full swing.

“We’re talking see, now hurry up and go.” i said through clenched teeth.

“That’s not what I meant.” he huffed and stood in front of me to block my path.“[Y/N]... [Y/N], c'mon don’t be like this right now!” he begged.

“Keep it down,” I warned, “people are still sleeping.” then walked around him and completely ignored his pleas.

He groaned in frustration then put out a hand to stop me from walking forward. “Fuck! [Y/N] you can’t just and shut me out and refuse to listen to anything I say every single time you’re upset.” he hissed in my face. “How the fuck am I supposed to get through to you huh?” 

I met his gaze with equal amounts of frustration. It was taking everything in my not to blow up on him.

“‘C’mon, Stop this already.” he softened his tone. “I really didn't mean to blow you guys off and cause you all this trouble. We finished our work early and i was gonna come straight home, but then some of our seniors invited us out-” he gagged, then continued. “Sorry, i kinda have to puke. But I always decline whenever they invite me and I thought I would just go for an hour and call it a day, just to say I went. But then we ended up at this one guy’s house and they bought beer and were making a big fuss so i had one… and then another, and it kinda spiraled.” he sighed. “I meant to call you guys, i'm really so sorry for not telling you and making you worry.” he said, caressing the side of my face, his hands were ice cold.

I brushed off his hand and scoffed. “I don't care and you’re an adult. You don’t have to tell me if you wanna go hang out with your friends and get drunk. ” I said bitterly.

It was a lie, he knew it was a lie, and I knew that he knew it was a lie.

He frowned. “But you’re clearly upset.”

I rolled my eyes. “Thank you for pointing it out, I'm sure no one would’ve been able to tell.” 

He took a deep breath through his nose and when he exhaled I could smell the alcohol still in his system. I watched as his jaw clenched in frustration. “I’m not a damn mind reader.”His annoyance coated every word thickly. “I know this isn’t just about me getting drunk. You’ve had this attitude for weeks now. if you have something to say just spit it out already.” his eyes held none of that haziness and flirtatious mirth they did last night. Instead they were mirroring my own anger back at me.

“Oh, so you have noticed?” i said in a mocking tone.

“Yes! But you don't like it when I pry, so I've just been waiting for you to tell me.” he mimicked my tone.

“You know damn well why I’m mad.” I spat at him.

“Because I've been too busy and I blew off our plans?” he tried and I immediately buried my face in my hands to hold back the frustrated yells that were threatening to make their way up my throat.

“Then why!?” he threw his arms up in frustration.

I looked up at him and shoved my now shaky hands in my pockets, before swallowing the lump in my throat.

“Her.” 

“Who, Yumie?” The fact that he knew immediately who I was talking about made me think that he was aware of what he’d been doing.

“Who else?” I spat sarcastically.

“I mean I do have other friends that are girls...”

I glared at him.

“So it’s just her then?” he contemplated and I thought my eyes would pop out of my head in anger. “Why?”

“What the fuck do you mean ‘why’? You know why!” I hissed at him. Lowering my volume as an early morning runner zipped past us.

“I really don’t, hence why I’m asking.” he pointed out.

“It’s the way you talk about her, the way she’s always brought up in conversation. The way you smile when she texts, which is a lot by the way. The way your time seems to be occupied more and more by her these days.” 

“She’s my lab partner!” he hissed, trying to keep his volume down, “we have school to-“

“It’s the way you fucking looked at her!” I cut him off, with a glare.

“How did I look at her, hm? I looked at her normally!” he argued.

“No, no you really didn’t!”

“Then how?”

He waited. About three heartbeats went by before the words left my mouth. 

“Like you want to fuck her.”

He looked at me for a moment, his lips twitched and eyebrows creased in a brief flash of pure rage then they smoothed over and left his face with an unreliable expression, he took another deep breath. 

“You think i’d do that to you?” he said finally.

My mouth went dry at his words and I could feel the panic showing in my eyes. I immediately turned to run back home because I could feel the tears welling up. He stopped me in my tracks and spun me right back around so I could face him. I dropped my head and my gaze and watched my tears on the way down to the ground. 

“[Y/N], look at me.” he said sternly. His hands lifted my face back up so I could look at him. “I’m not going to fuck her, nor do i _want_ to.” He spoke calmly, his eyes never wavering from mine.“I don’t care how attractive she is, or how many times she bats her eyelashes at me, she could do it until they fall off. I don’t care, because she’s not you. I was being friendly because my grade is riding on it and also because she’s a nice girl. But I’m not interested. Like she doesn’t even have a chance. You have to know that, you have to know how much I love you. I don’t ever want to lose you. I may be an idiot, but i would _never_ do something so stupid.” 

“ _She_ doesn’t seem to think that. And _you_ don’t seem too keen on correcting her.” I sobbed.

“I was just worried that if I was too dry with her she’d stop putting in the effort for our work. That’s all, nothing more.” he assured me, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

“Don’t do that, don’t make shit excuses.” i shook my head.“It was humiliating enough to watch her blatantly flirt with you in front of my face and you let her, smiled at her, practically encouraged her. Instead of shutting her down. Now you want to try to minimize what you were doing, and make me feel like even more of an idiot for getting upset about it.” 

His eyes widened in shock and he dropped his hand from my face. “I-I I’m sorry. It wasn't my intention. I’m not trying to brush off your feelings.” 

“Well you were.” the tears were still falling. “ And you have been for weeks now and i’ve been trying to bite my tongue because I don’t wanna seem like a crazy jealous girlfriend. But I told you before, i don’t like sharing what’s mine and it drives me up the fucking wall that you’ve let some think otherwise.” 

He looked at me and I could see the guilt clear as day in his face, there was no slur or haze or any indication that he wasn’t fully sober. I brought my hands up to his chest and gripped his coat to ground myself before continuing.

“You don’t like it when a guy even breathes in my general direction, but you’ve got nothing to worry about. Everyone at Nekoma still knows we’re together so guys that aren’t on the team don’t even approach me that way out of respect for you and our relationship. And even if they did I certainly wouldn’t give them the time of day or let them think that there’s even the lightest possibility that I’m interested. But you let random girls waltz all around you and you give them those stupid eyes and that stupid grin and spur them on and I’m just supposed to sit here and take it? How is that fair huh? Where’s the respect for me as your girlfriend?” it all came out rushed and mumbed between sobs, but i knew he understood and heard every single word i said loud and clear.

He swallowed hard. “I’m so sorry. For putting you in this situation and hurting you. I didn’t mean to...” He closed his eyes, and his lip trembled just for a moment. “It was selfish of me, acting that way… I-I wasn’t taking your feelings into consideration.”

“No, you weren’t.” I sobbed. “And it’s not fair.”

“Can i please hug you?” he asked in a shaky voice. Without hesitation I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest “I don’t ever want you to feel like you have competition, or like you have to share me, because you don’t.” his arms were around me, chin resting at the crown of my head. “Never have, not even for a second. From the moment i met you, i was already yours and i don't plan on changing that. I love you. I love you. _I love you_.” he squeezed me, and placed a kiss at the crown of my head while I sniffled into his coat. “I told you I would prove it to you every single day, but I guess I've been slacking off. Im gonna work on that. Okay?” 

I Nodded. “But i'm still mad at you.” I mumbled.

“I know, you are. I deserve it… but i'm gonna make it better, i’ll be better.” he spoke softly, not a hint of the anger it held just a few minutes before.

We stood there in eachothers arms for another minute before Kuroo shifted uncomfortably.

“Um, you should stop squeezing me now.” he said shakily.

“No.” I sniffled into his jacket.

“Kitten, p-please let me go, I'm gonna puke.” I immediately dropped my hold and backed away, he then quickly walked to the nearest bush, doubled over and emptied the contents of his stomach. I ran my hand up and down his back to soothe him.

“Come back home with me.” I told him once he was done retching. “My grandma should be up and making her morning cup of tea, if not I'll make you some, but you need something to soothe your stomach. You can sleep in my room after.” he nodded and we slowly made our way back to my place, a quiet tension still between us.

Even though things were tense between us for a while, we got through it. Kuroo spoke with Yumie and made it clear that he was in no way interested in having a relationship with her other than as lab partners and if she couldn’t respect that he would ask the professor to pair him with someone else. Thankfully she was respectful, but it still took me a very long time to fully get over the situation. But because of it, I never had to doubt Kuroo’s faithfulness to me again, he kept true to his word that I would never feel like I had to compete for his love. 

❤❤❤

“I think that was like our biggest fight,” I shifted in the seat of the car, my breath slightly fogging up my window.

“That one was pretty bad… but i think i have a better contender.” Kuroo said with a sarcastic tone.

“Oh yeah? And what would that be?” I raised an eyebrow.

He drummed his fingers on the wheel, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he contemplated whether to open the can of worms. He seemed really hesitant to speak so it only piqued my curiosity even more.

“I'm drawing a blank here, just tell me already.” Suddenly, a flash of lightning illuminated everything around us.

“Calculous.” he chuckled.

“Oh.” I felt the blush of embarrassment creep up my neck.

“Yeah.”

The booming thunder broke the thick silence that followed while we recalled those hurtful memories.


End file.
